Death By Song
by InsomniaticNostalgia
Summary: AU The Glee kids are part of the brutal Hunger Games, forcing them to fight for their lives. Bringing untold friendships and romance, maybe the Games are even harder than they thought.  Rated M.


**Neither The Hu****nger Games nor Glee is any of my own. They are the fabulous creations of others.**

* * *

><p>"As always, ladies first," a hand was plunged into the bowl contained thousands of slips of paper, before clasping onto one and pulling it out.<p>

"And the female tribute for District One is..." she unfolded the paper, " Rachel Berry!"

A small brunette stepped up onto the stage, she looked small but determined, as someone was going to have to rip the title of winner from her tiny, cold, dead hands.

"Any volunteers?" Rachel rolled her eyes, even though almost everyone everyone who could would love to be in the games, nobody doubted how well the diva would play.

"Okay, onto the boys," the action of choosing was repeated.

"Mike Chang!" A muscular asian boy walked up and stood opposite her, Rachel eyed him, judging whether he would be a good to have as an acquaintance or not.

"Shake hands!" Mike strenched out his hand, Rachel heisitated for a moment but then clasped his and shook.

No way was he going to be her ally.

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce rocked back and forth, she was standing in the Justice Building in District Two, waiting for her parents to come to congratulate her for being chosen to die, or something along those lines.<p>

The door flung open and the next thing she knew, her mother had engulfed her in a hug. "My baby,going off to the Hunger Games! This is just too much to handle!"

"It's an honor Anthea," chided her father, smiling at Brittany.

"It's an honor to be sent to die? What is the world coming to?" Brittany's mother pulled away and looked her in the eye, "Come home for us, okay?" There were clearly tears welling up in her eyes as Brittany nodded and was pulled into another hug.

Clearly there was going to be no visitors for Blaine Anderson, he was a room away from the Pierce's and could hear them, the mother wailing, the father saying how proud he was. Blaine only wished that his father would be saying that, but there was no way that was going to happen. His father had made his intentions of never seeing Blaine again clear, after Blaine had finally put his foot down and told him that, no matter what he did, Blaine was always going to be gay.

He paced the room, anticipating the time on the train, anticipating the trip to the capitol.

He didn't want to have to kill, but being in the Games brings you so much pride.

Even more if you win.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" protested Mercedes Jones, "You have an unfair disadvantage."<p>

"Well, I have no choice, and it's not as if I had people queuing up to volunteer for my place," Artie Abrams stated, he was not thrilled with being in the games, but was determined to keep a cool head about it, unlike his best friend, and competitor.

He wheeled out of the Justice Building, he was extremely lucky to be in District Three, where getting access to a wheelchair is a lot easier than shipping it to another District.

"They shouldn't stand for this! They should've just picked somebody else!"

"Mercedes, just leave it, what's done is done. You're worried for me, but you should be worried about how you are going to keep _yourself_ alive," Artie said matter-of-factly.

Mercedes smiled warmly at him, wondering how on earth she'd be able to kill him if it came to it.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans mumbled to himself about "winning is key" as he walked onto the train platform, immeadiatly attacked by camera flashing.<p>

His face was expressionless, his eyes blank.

Not portraying how curious he was.

About the Capitol.

The oher tributes.

The interview.

The Opening Cermony.

Just generally the whole aspect of the Hunger Games.

The female tribute from District Four was yet to make an impression on him, she looked neither tough nor pretty, which everyone knew were the best ways to bring in sponsers.

He didn't even know her name.

But he knew one thing.

He wasn't going to die anytime soon.

* * *

><p>David Karofsky looked around with a smug smile.<p>

Determined to have the cameras capture how amused he was by the fact he was in the games.

Unlike others from a non-Career District, he had always been itching to be in the Games.

He thought the thrill would be exciting. He kind of loved the aspect of nearly dying. And he was defiantly strong enough to take out others.

Not only did he have the strength but he had no moral code, killing is almost a second nature to David.

If there is one non-career that the others would have to look out for, it would be David Karofsky.

* * *

><p>There were tears streaming down Tina Cohen-Chang's face. She didn't care if it made her look weak. She honestly couldn't care about anything, other than the fact that she was going to die.<p>

Negative thinking wasn't good, but considering that she was so small and weak compared to the careers, it was hard to muster a smile.

Her _Parents_ were weeping too.

While her mother was almost wailing, her father remained quiet, apart from the odd sniff.

There was no noise from him.

And no emotion in his face.

Only tears streaking down and dropping of his pointed chin.

Tina stepped onto the train, turning to give a brief wave and a quivering smile to her parents.

She exhaled slowly as she sat down and the train began to depart, knowing that she was either coming home a monster or not coming home at all.

* * *

><p>Santana did not break her stride, or look affected by the fact that her name was just called in District Seven's reaping. She merely stood on the stage with a dark, sollem look on her face.<p>

It took all her might to not scoff when the question of volunteers was asked, _'No one in the District is stupid enough to sen themselves to death' _she thought, folding her arms. Her idea was to come off as indifferent of intimidating, as the cameras were rolling and capturing every moment.

'Noah Puckerman' was called up for the boys, she'd heard of him, he was known for his badass ways. Becoming his ally would be good for her survival, at least until they had to kill each other.

Along with the hand shaking there was a small mutal nod.

As if they had already agreed to stick togther until it got tough.

They were both strong, in different ways but still strong, with Puck physically and Santana mentally.

They'd be a great pair, if murder wasn't a priority.

* * *

><p>"I volunteer!" a voice from the audience shouted out.<p>

Kurt Hummel pushed through the crowd, he hardly knew this boy, but there was no way he was letting the small twelve year old go off to get killed.

There was a few murmurs amoung the crowd, there was never any volunteering done in District Eight, normally someone would be sent to die, and the rest would suck it up and deal with it.

But Kurt didn't care, others may not have a heart but he sure did. Maybe he couldn't kill, but he couldn't watch a kid die either.

Ignoring his fathers protests, he slowly stepped onto stage. His legs were rigid.

He swallowed and averted his eyes from the female tribute, as he shook her hand.

It was no mystery that they weren't going to be allies.

* * *

><p>Lauren Zizes would've always found being in the games exciting, but when she was called out as the tribute for District Nine, she froze.<p>

She had spent those years, almost dying for her name to be called, and now that it was she didn't want it anymore.

No doubt she thought it was going to be thrilling, but the prospect of being so close to death all the time was scary.

No that this registered on her face, she looked just as assertive and demanding as ever.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson silently ate, his eyes flickering between his female competitoir, the Tv, which was showing recaps of the Reapings, and his Mentor, William Shuester.<p>

He was having a hard time comprehending the fact that he was basically going into a slaughter house.

* * *

><p>Sunshine replayed the Reaping of District Five, she did not like the look of that Karofsky guy.<p>

If she wanted anyone besides herself to win, it was not him.

She made a mental note to stay as far away from him as she could, she was about a third of his size.

Which probably gave her points in speed, but she lacked in strength.

All she could do is hope that one of the Careers could take him out.

Not only did Karofsky scare her, but the female tribute from One, Sunshine recalled her being named something like Rachel Berry, and the male from Two, Blaine Anderson, scared her. Along with the girl from Five and both from Seven.

Clearly she didn't have a relatively easy year to be chosen to be in The Hunger Games.

"May the odds be ever in your favour."

The words swirled hrough her brain.

"May the odds be in my favour, may they indeed."

* * *

><p>Finally, in District Twelve, a young blonde mother was facing the fact that she might never see her child grow up.<p>

Quinn Fabray replayed the moment when she had to hand Beth over to her mother and walk onto stage. There had been dead silence.

Not one volunteer either.

No matter how sorry for her they felt, nobody was going to risk their life for hers.

There was only one sound at that point, and that was her mother, begging for someone, anyone to go into the Games instead of her darling Quinn.

Quinn rested her head against the train window, hearing her mothers sobs over and over again in her head.

"She raised me fine, she will raise Beth too," she thought.

Absentmindedly she drummed her fingers against the rain spattered windows.

"I've got to win this," the words echoed in her head.

"For Beth."


End file.
